Tess Kositch (Single White Female 2: The Psycho)
'Tess Kositch '(Allison Lange) was the main villainess of the 2005 film Single White Female 2: The Psycho. She was a nurse who allowed for PR fire employee Holly Parker (the film's protagonist) to move into her apartment after leaving her original apartment, having learned that her roommate/co-worker Jan Lambert had slept with her boyfriend, David Kray, in order to win a job promotion. History Tess's slight backstory revealed that Tess had a psychotic history dating back to high school, when she forced her friend Elizabeth into a failed suicide pact, with Elizabeth dying while Tess survived. Tess was revealed to have a crazed fixation on "helping" people in pain by killing them, as shown through a scene of her poisoning one of her elderly hospital patients. Events When Holly became Tess's new roommate, Tess quickly became obsessed with Holly, growing especially close to Holly as she opened up about her traumatic past. Holly attempted to set Tess on a date with her work friend Sam, only for Tess to falsely claim that Sam tried to force himself on her. When Tess dyed her hair red like Holly's, Holly became alarmed by her new roommate's behavior, especially after following her to a BDSM club, where she saw Tess bound and begging a man to choke her. Holly eventually decided to leave Tess's apartment and move in with David after she reconciled with him and Jan, much to Tess's anger. Wanting to kill Jan and David for hurting Holly, Tess lured Jan to her apartment under the guise of having dinner with Holly before stabbing her to death, later storing her body in a trunk she kept in her basement storage room. Later on, when Tess was alone with David in the apartment, waiting for Holly to join them for a farewell dinner, Tess gave David wine laced with Demerol before making out with him, using his hands to slap herself, and smashing a wine bottle over his head. Tess then called the police and claimed that she attacked David when he attempted to rape her, with Holly's attempts to tell the police she was lying going unheeded. Death In the film's climax, Holly returned to Tess's apartment and opened up the chest Tess kept under her bed, which contained evidence to her murderous past. As Detective Rousch found the Demerol in David's toxicology report and began to doubt Tess's claims, Tess escaped the hospital and returned to the apartment soon after Holly discovered Jan's body, cutting the phone line before Holly could phone the police. The psychotic Tess then approached Holly with a knife, proclaiming that Jan and David deserved to die for hurting her and that she (in her twisted mind) wanted to help get rid of Holly's pain. The evil Tess then dragged Holly at knifepoint into the bathroom and ordered her into the filled bath tub, stabbing Holly when she resisted. Holly eventually turned the knife on Tess and fled into the hallway, running into Detective Rousch. After stabbing the detective, Tess once again tried to force Holly to commit suicide with her, only for Holly to fight out of her grasp. Tess then prepared to kill Detective Rousch as Holly pointed his gun at her, stating that she had seen the moment of "clarity" in Elizabeth's eyes when she died and wanted that for herself, proclaiming that she was weak for failing to fulfill their suicide pact. As Tess refused to stand down, Holly was eventually forced to shoot the villainess, killing her.Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot